Tengo que olvidarte
by NAHIARA BENITEZ
Summary: Cansada de sus mentiras, bella decide definitivamente dejar todo atrás y comenzar todo de nuevo. O.S


P.O.V BELLA

-¡¡Basta!! Esto se término-dije alterada.

Me miro fijamente, frunciendo él seño y negando con la cabeza como si no entendiera nada.

Ja! Irónico.

-De que estás hablando.-dice, como si no lo supiera.

-Lo que has oído, ya estoy cansada de esperarte, de escucharte Mentirme cada ves que nos vemos. de eso hablo.-dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Bella, no hagas esto.-me dice como si eso ayudara.-sabes que te quiero.-me sostiene en sus brazos para reconfórtame.

-¡¡Eso!!. solamente me quieres, nada más Edward. Sólo me quieres para poder calentar la cama cuando tienes ganas-dije soltando me bruscamente-Por eso solo soy un juguete para ti-dije furiosa por mi misma, era una idiota.

Me miro enojado-¡Que quieres que haga bella!.-me dijo con la voz alta y con reproche.-Maldición!, no se que mas quieres-dijo mirándome.

Me río con desgana.-Nada Edward, ya todo esto no tiene sentido para mí.-dije mirándolo a la cara.

-A decir verdad yo tampoco te entiendo bella.-dice mirándome a la cara. ¡¡Si lo sabes, y muy bien!!.

¡Hipócrita! -Dije mentalmente

-No hay nada que entender sabes porqué?, porque me cansé de ser la segunda de esta relación, me cansé que cada vez que te llama salgas como si tu vida dependiera de ella, sin importarte él daño que me haces al irte sin decirme nada, al saber que al estar conmigo también estás con ella de la misma manera.-dije gritándole con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bella, de eso ya lo habíamos hablado, te prometí que la dejaría. Solo dame tiempo.-dice queriendo darme un beso, pero no. No lo deje.

-¡NO!... Tiempo es lo que has tenido de sobra.-dije tajante-no estoy en condiciones en pedirte nada más, yo sólo fui tu amante la que se ha metido con una persona comprometida.-dije dispuesta en salir de la habitación.

-Bella, no hagas esto.-dice tomando me del brazo-sabes que esto del matrimonio con ella solo fue un acuerdo para la empresa de la familia.-dice mirándome suplicante.

-Sabes que no puedo, tú sabes que me he enamorado de ti y que te amo. Pero siempre te empeñas en decirme lo mismo en cada encuentro que tenemos.-dije negando con la cabeza mirándolo fijamente -Esto se término aquí. Adiós Edward.-Dije saliendo de la habitación para irme a mi departamento.

Supe muy bien en que enredo me había metido, él era mi jefe y yo solo era su mano derecha por recomendación de uno de sus amigos en la que tenían un contrato por igual en unas de sus empresas.

Al principio era muy atento, siempre que podía explicarme algunas formas en lo que no estaba acostumbrada a ver y resolver mi trabajo, ya que era por decir una principiante de 24años pero que solía resolver como toda una profesional si me lo proponía. En pocos meses me envolvía con una familiaridad con mi trabajo tan eficiente que me ponía orgullosa de mi misma.

Mi jefe decía que estaba asombrado de mi eficiencia en él trabajo ,así fue que empezamos a relacionarnos con lo laboral al ser su mano derecha siempre tuvimos salidas en los negocios, juntas y una que otra fiesta empresariales o de beneficencias.

Después de que paso un año de mi estadía en la empresa, había notado un cambio en él… en Mi Jefe.

Me acuerdo que empezó con sus coqueteos y miradas descaradas llenas de deseo.

Yo podía decir que era un hombre muy apuesto pero era mi jefe aparte estaba casado.

Mi moral no me permitía caer tan bajo en hacer algo que después saldría perdiendo.

Yo lo sabía muy bien siempre había sufrido en las relaciones era una mala suerte que he tenido desde siempre, con la persona equivocada.

Este no seria la excepción era casado, no podía aun que quiera.

Ya preocupada por sus insistentes insinuaciones le había comentado a mi mejor amiga sobre él Tema no sabía como detenerlo ya que casi tenía que salir huyendo de él.

Esa vez nos encontramos con mis amigos a una cena en un restaurante, hacia mucho tiempo que No compartíamos salidas ni juntas así como esta.

Les había comentado mi pequeño problema con mi jefe.

-Alice, es enserio. Mi jefe se ha convertido en todo un acosador-dije con una mueca en la cara.

Ella solo se había reído de mi, los chicos miraban divertido por mi comentario.

-Hay bella!, no me quiero imaginar como sales espantada de el- seguía riendo

-es algo serio hace un año que estoy metida ahí y nunca había ocurrido algo Así-dije seria

Emmett dejo de masticar su comida para decirme.

-Al menos se ha tardado un año en acosarte, en vez de una semana de tu llegada bell's.

Sonriéndome dijo-Si fuera otro lo habría hecho-se burlaba de mí

-Así es bella tienes suerte, o sino ya hubieras renunciado hace tiempo- dice jasper.

-Bueno, lo que deberías hacer mi querida amiga, es plantarle los puntos a tu jefe-dice alice con un Tono de autoridad.-Para que vea que no eres ninguna tonta en caer en su juego de seducción.

-Ok, gracias Alice. Eso haré-dije mas decidida a no dejarme acosar por él.

-Muy bien sigamos compartiendo chicos-dice Ross mirándonos después de escuchar la conversación divertida.

¿Que era lo cómico de la situación?- decía para mi.

Seguimos con la velada hasta que nos fuimos todos.

Después de esa conversación me acuerdo que estaba nerviosa, no se que pasaría cuando hiciera Frente a mi jefe.

Alice tenia razón debía poner un punto a todo esto él era casado y debería respetar a su esposa.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamiento que sonó él teléfono de línea, era mi jefe y precisaba algo.

Atendí y me habló diciendo que llevara los informes de la empresa de chicago.

Fui al instante con unos nervios, sólo quería salir corriendo de allí.

Cuando entre estaba sobre la ventana mirando hacia fuera, me miro con sus lindos ojos verde de Arriba y abajo, Incomoda por su escrutinio.

-Aquí están los papeles Edward-dije lo más rápido posible para irme

-Espera Isabella… que es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa?-dice acercándose hacia mí.

-Nada señor, porque lo pregunta-dije mirando para todo lados. Solo quería salir de ahí.

-No se. Te noto tensa, pasa algo?-dice tocándome la mejilla y acomodando mi cabello para un costado, ya que lo tenía suelto.

Huí de su toque.

-Por favor no haga eso-dije mirándolo

-Hacer que Isabella-dijo acercándose mas hacia mi mas si era posible -Es por eso que estas nerviosa-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Señor Cullen, no me comprometa estoy en él área de trabajo y solo quiero relacionarme solo en eso, por favor. No creo que deba recordarle que es una persona comprometido.-dije lo mas firme que pude

El me sonrió-Lo se señorita Swan, pero no me puedo contener al tener semejante hermosura frente A mi- dice mirándome los labios

-Cre-creo que debería irme-dije separándome de el.

-¡NO!, no te iras. Ya te has escapado muchas veces de mi Isabella-dijo tomándome de la cintura para traerme hacia el.

-Ya no-dicho eso me besó. Era un beso desesperado. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente no sabia que hacer. Al no corresponder él beso, mordió mi labio inferior y gemí por el dolor que me había causado y en ese momento aprovechó para poder meter su lengua. Quise separarme pero me tenia sujeta muy firme, se separo de mi se le notaba que estaba frustrado ya que no correspondí a su beso.

-Déjame probar la miel de tus labios Bella-susurro, eso me hizo estremecer. El lo sintió y me sonrió con picardía.

-Solo déjate llevar por él momento-dijo mirando a los ojos, yo solo lo mire con la duda reflejada en mi rostro

-Está consciente que esto esta mal señor cullen?-dije, sabia que esto no traería nada bueno.

-Lo sé, Pero no me arrepentiré y se que tu tampoco-dicho eso me beso nuevamente, con lujuria y salvajismo.

Correspondí a su demanda pero no con su ímpetu. Me atrajo mas si era posible a su pecho.

Estuvimos un tiempo así hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire, jadeábamos por la agitación. Sentía mi mejillas calientes, sabia que esto era un error quise irme pero me sostuvo en sus brazos.

-A donde crees que vas Bella?-me dijo con los ojos oscurecidos por él deseo.

-Esto esta mal, por favor déjeme ir-suplique esta era la última oportunidad de poder salir de sus garras, no sabia que tenia este hombre que estaba haciendo estrago sobre mi. Sabia muy bien que era prohibido en toda las maneras posible, pero su encanto me llamaba a pecar de toda las formas posibles.

-No creo que pueda bella, ya probé la miel de tus labios, y me encantaría probar como sabe tu cuerpo entero, no sabes lo que tuve que aguantar por no hacerte mía todo este tiempo en el que integraste aquí y poder controlarme para no devorarte como un animal en celo-dijo dirigiéndose sobre mi cuello dándole besos desde mi barbilla, pasando su lengua y mordisqueando por toda la extensión de mi cuello.

Un Pequeño gemido salió de mis labios, sabia que el había ganado.

-¡¿Que me dices, dejarás que te tome también en cuerpo pequeña?!- Me dio un beso en los labios está vez dulcemente para convencerme definitivamente. Supe que desde ahí todo mi autocontrol se vendría abajo..

Y lo hizo…

Así fue como comenzó toda esta locura, de mentiras y engaños. De parte de él y mío también

Por que al estar con él supe muy bien que no todo iba hacer pan y miel.

El tenia a su esposa, por mas que me dijera que no la amaba sabía que me engañaba diciéndome que la dejaría, y así fue siempre, mintiéndome..

¿¡Claro, como podría dejar a su esposa por su amante!?

¡Era Algo ilógico, no!?

Bueno eso era la parte en la que medí cuenta tarde, cuando los encuentros fueron frecuentes y él anhelo por él, hicieron presencia en mi vida. supe que estaba perdida porque en eso me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de la persona equivocada.

Yo quería a ese hombre para mí, era injusto ser la amante de esa persona.

Sabia como mis labios rogaban por un beso suyo, Como mis manos suplicaban por su regreso en las noches y días. Sólo podía aferrarme a su esencia cada vez que se iba en donde el Pertenecía en realidad, que era al lado de su mujer.

Como la desesperación por tenerlo conmigo era insoportable. Le reproche, por qué sino amaba a su mujer que pedía él divorcio y se libraba de esa relación que según el era una fachada. El me prometió tiempo para poder decirle y aclarar todo así poder estar juntos definitivamente.

Tonta de mi por creer en sus promesas falsas, por que ya teníamos un año con este engaño, siendo la amante escondida. Y digo escondida por que en la empresa solo éramos profesionales y solo en su departamento que tenia de antaño o en él mío éramos los amantes escondiéndonos del mundo.

Pero se acabó, ya me cansé de ser la segunda en discordia en esta loca historia, debo de poner fin a toda esta charada.

Si él no hizo nada en todo este tiempo yo lo haría aunque se me rompa él corazón en mil pedazos, se que sería la mejor decisión. Era momento de cortar de raíz de una buena vez por todas…

Estaba frente a mi departamento, no sabia en que momento había llegado. Los recuerdo de esta locura me había hecho sumirme en él pasado de lo que viví en estos meses.

Baje del auto y subí a mi departamento, necesitaba desahogarme y llame a mi amiga.

Cuando contesto hablé.-Necesito a una compañera para calmar la pena-dije con puchero aun que no me viera.

-Dime En donde estas y vamos con los chicos-dice alegre, bien mejor si estoy en compañía de mis amigos.

-Estoy en mi departamento, los espero no se tarden-dije colgando

Creo que cuando le comentara a los chicos de mi decisión, no me reprocharan nada de mi locura con mi supuesto jefe y amante.

Recuerdo que ellos me advirtieron que era una locura, que saldría lastimada de todo eso, que lo olvidara antes que sea tarde.

Pero yo como siempre cegada por él amor que le tenia a esa persona no me hacia pensar correctamente.

Ellos miles de veces que dijeron que si él tenia buenas intensiones dejaría a su mujer, que pediría él divorcio, pero claro! ¿Cómo una persona puede tener buena intención con una amante?

Palabras dichas de mi amigo emmett.

Dolía, la verdad. Los había decepcionado como mujer y amiga.

Yo siempre tan derecha en toda circunstancias, sentido de la palabra y justo me estrelle con mi jefe por un poco de pasión, lujuria y amor.

La verdad era una mujer patética ahora con mis 26años debería de sentar cabeza y dejar de hacer estupideces por hombres que no debería de tener importancia en mi vida. Debo iniciar de nuevo y Lo haría tomaría esa decisión y comenzaría una nueva vida.

El timbre sonó sabia que eran los chicos, Abrí y allí estaban todos con una sonrisa. Aunque notaron que no tenía buena cara.

-Hola Bella-dijo ross abrazándome- Estas bien-me susurro en él oído.

-Te diría que si, pero se que te estoy mintiendo-dije despacio solo para ella. Me abrazo para darme ánimo.

-Hola Preciosa-jazz me Abrazo dándome un beso en mi frente-Cambia esa cara, ahora estamos nosotros para alegrarte.-dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Amiga-salto Alice, yo me quede quieta o sino nos caeríamos.- Que haremos hoy?-dijo separándose de mi.

-Hey!!! Bell's hagamos una salida a un boliche para alegrar él animo, que veo que lo tienes por él suelo-dice mirándome con él seño fruncido.

-No me gustaría saber que ha pasado-me abraza

-Descuiden todo esta bien, no se preocupen-dije tratando de sonreír por ellos.

-muy bien que hacemos primero?, vamos a comer algo, aún es temprano!-dice ross mirándonos a todos.

-Para mi es perfecto.-apuntó jazz

-Ok, entonces marchémonos ya!!-Brincó alice como siempre.

Cuando llegamos pedimos para comer y algunas bebidas para tomar.

-Bueno, se puede saber por que tan repentina la junta de amigos? digo, solemos hacerlo los Sábados y es viernes.-como siempre Emmett con sus preguntas tan inoportuna.

-Bien, total se enteraran pronto-suspire y los mire-presentaré mi renuncia y volveré a Londres.

Mire hacia abajo para prepararme sus reproches.

-Éstas segura- hablo jazz.

Solo asentí- Es lo mejor.-lo mire, había comprensión en sus ojos

-Te extrañaré Belli-se lanzo alice a mis brazos

-Después me dirás que paso, para que tomaras esta decisión bella-dijo Ross con la mirada triste

-Si es así iremos pronto a visitarte como antes bell's-dice Emmett dándome una palmada en la mano. Le Sonreí por él gesto.

-Irónico no? Así empezó todo, muy similar al lugar y ahora todo termina de igual manera-jazz

-Jazz, podrías hablar de otro asunto?-mascullo Alice mirando mal a su novio

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento Bell's, no he querido ofender-se disculpó

-No te preocupes, yo soy la tonta. Ustedes siempre me advirtieron del asunto y yo no quise escuchar, merezco lo que sucedió ahora, tardé en darme cuenta pero ahora estoy decidida en dejar todo atrás-se me había hecho un nudo de la impotencia por mi ingenuidad

-para cuando tienes pensado en marcharte-Ross

-Tengo planeado hacer mi carta de renuncia mañana y enviarla a la mañana del otro día así ya para el lunes ya estoy en camino a Londres-dije seriamente

-No hay posibilidad de que te quedes verdad?- dijo emmett tristemente por primera vez. Era raro verlo así.

-Sabes que no Emmy, allí tenia mi vida sólo había aceptado por el puesto de trabajo, aparte hace varios meses que no he visitado a mis padre-dije con lágrimas, me dolía alejarme de mis amigos que nos conocemos desde la universidad y desde ahí nunca perdimos contacto y eran como mis hermanos.

-No llores, no querrás ver a un oso derramando lágrimas como una mariquita también-dijo haciéndose el tonto y hacerme reír de sus palabras.

Después de mucha plactica y risas decidimos pasar por el departamento de algunos de los chicos y beber algo para dar finalizada nuestra última reunión entre grupo, los extrañaría pero tenia la certeza de que los volvería ver nuevamente no con tanta frecuencia pero sería muy grata la sorpresa.

Ya para el otro día, trabaje con mi carta ya hecho verifique el resumen de la renuncia con detalle de esta, una vez hecha hice una impresa con mi firma y una para mi abogado en ese caso mi amigo jazz, para que pudiera hacer todo lo legal y que la empresa firmara para poder dejar constatado mi renuncia definitiva sin ningún por menor.

Llame a jasper para que pudiera coordinar todo y entregar personalmente a mi ex jefe el lunes a primera hora así ya no me preocupaba de nada y que cualquier problema que me confirmara para ver que podía hacer de allí en Londres ya que me iría el domingo a la tarde en lo posible.

Una vez todo hecho me propuse a ver vuelos para el día siguiente y lo había encontrado pero no en el horario que quería sólo que más temprano para mi gusto. Había hecho todo los necesitaba para confirmar y lo tenía hecho.

Mire el teléfono y en ningún momento de ayer no había tenido ninguna llamada, pero eso me hizo pensar que todo se había acabado y que no merecía la pena en seguir engañándome con ese hombre y que tenía que dar vuelta la página y comenzar de cero.

Era tarde y no sabía que hacer ya me sentía inquieta y no encontraba nada interesante, sonó el timbre y di un brinco del susto, tanto silencio hizo que no me lo esperara. Me asomé a la puerta y no vi a nadie, me dio la curiosidad pero a la vez un temor a que sea un ladrón, volví a la sala pero volvieron a tocar y fije pero no había nadie, mosqueada a que me jugaran una broma abrí bruscamente y mire ceñuda para que salieran cuatro personas de repente y dando un grito de susto y que me dijeran

-¡¡ÚLTIMA NOCHE DE PIZZA Y HELADO!!

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros sin culpabilidad de mi ataque de susto entraron como sólo ellos podían hacerlo no sin antes de recibir un abrazo y un beso de su parte.

Enojada por su osadía, los reprendí como una madre lo haría.

-Se dan cuenta que casi me matan de un susto?-dije indignada. Cerrando la puerta y llenos para el comedor atrás de ellos.

-Lo sentimos bella, Solo queríamos darte la última sorpresa del día ya que mañana partes-dijo menear

-Hablando de partida, a que hora sales?-dijo rosalie buscando unos vasos

-Bueno, no es la hora que quería pero es mañana al mediodía.

-¿Qué, hablas de enserio?-Alice

-Enana déjala-Ross

-En teoría quería para más tarde, y obviando que el lunes es mucho, no quiero tener que presenciar a que no me acepten la renuncia y quieran hacerme cambiar de opinión. Pero si me marcho un poco antes no tendrá opción y aceptar los hechos.

-Bien, acuérdate de darme los papeles de igual manera te lo recordaré-me guiño un ojo jazz

La pasamos muy amena la cena, se me hacía gracioso que era la primera vez que nos veíamos muy seguidos más que en los años que nos conocíamos y se que era para despejarme y que no pensará en otra cosa que era EL y lo agradecía ya estaba olvidando el valor que eran mis mejores compañeros de mi vida.

A primera hora del día de mi viaje envíe mi carta una en su empresa y otra a su portátil de uso personal. Ya hecho eso comencé a equipar mis maletas. El departamento se los dejaría a cargo de mis amigos al igual que el automóvil que estaba en el subsuelo en estacionamiento.

Ya listo todo recibí una llamada y era Edward, puff… sólo a unas hora de marcharme llamaba, con que intención? Quedé mirando el aparato y pensando mentalmente si contestar o dejarlo pasar. No se que me había hecho coger la llamada y hablé.

-Diga-me salió lo más cortante que no me imaginé.

-Hola bella!, que tal? Sólo llamaba para cerciorarme si lo que recibí es correcto

-Si Edward, estas en lo correcto

-¿Me estas haciendo un chiste verdad?

-¿Tú escuchas que me estés riendo Edward

-Te has vuelto loca!-dijo ahora si enojado

-¡No! Estoy haciendo lo correcto, lo que tenía que haber hecho hace tiempo

-Por favor, no me hagas esto! ¡No me dejes bella!-murmuró

-Haber Edward, tu sabes que todo esto me hartó, y no me retractare ya he sufrido lo suficiente para volver a tus brazos-dije enojada, como se atrevía a pedir que siguiera a su lado.

-Tu sabes que yo Te Am…-lo corté

-¡Mientes! Así como mentías a tu esposa para estar conmigo, también lo haces a mí... Déjalo por las buenas y acéptalo que nunca tuvimos nada, Solo sexo en busca de un buen polvo, nada más Edward. Adiós, me tengo que ir, y se bueno con tu esposa no se merece que le hagas tantas mierdas- y corté. Suspire profundamente y me gire para ir al salón y me topé con mi amiga.

-Bien hecho bella

-Tu lo crees?

-Obvio, si dices que quieres comenzar de cero, es el comienzo de cortar de raíz el problema.

-Gracias Alice-la abrace

-Me tengo que poner celosa

-Ven aquí rubia, que sin ustedes estaría perdida en este mundo cruel.- me reí después del emotivo abrazo me acompañaron a donde están los chicos y me ayudaron con las 2 maletas y partimos rumbo al aeropuerto.

Apenas al llegar retire mi boleto y pase los controles necesarios para el abordaje que era en media hora, sentía un vacío en mi ser, pero tenia que matar todo este sentimiento que me hacía daño y dejarlo enterrado aquí en donde comenzó todo.

¡!Atención a los pasajeros de las línea 1900-British Airways, destino Londres por favor de abordar por la puerta A08.¡!

¡Muchas Gracias!

-Bueno, llego la hora-me giré para mirarlos a ellos

-Te cuidas eh!-me abrazo emmett dándome un beso en mi frente

-Me llamas o Me enojare has entendido-Ross

-Siempre- Las abrace

-Llego la hora pequeña, cuídate por favor y no te metas más en problemas, o sino iremos a darte una reprimenda-se río jazz dándome un abrazo y un beso en mi mejilla

-voy a extrañar mucho se lanzó Alice como siempre tan efusiva- No cometas una locura nuevamente vale?

-Descuida, no volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces, está experiencia me ha hecho recapacitar algunas cosas, y por eso me voy para curarme del daño y comenzar de nuevo.-dije abrazándola fuertemente.

Me separe y me fijé por última vez a mis amigos y sentí que mis lágrimas se realizaban por mi cara.

-LOS EXTRAÑARÉ Y LLAMARÉ HASTA CANSARLOS Y HACER QUE NO QUIERAN CONTESTARME HASTA QUE ME DE POR VENCIDA-dije sollozando

-Ven Aquí- me abrazaron en grupo hasta que llamaron nuevamente y me fui rumbo a bordo.

Una vez dentro del avión, recordé a la persona que amaba pero que nunca hizo nada por mi, y me despedí desde el fondo de mi ser deseándole lo mejor para el, que valorara lo que tenía y que diera ese cambio que necesitaba.

Me juré desde en ese preciso momento en olvidarlo, arrancarlo del fondo de mi ser y vivir mi vida Como tenía que ser antes de aceptar el trabajo aquí en New York.

Desde ahora comenzaría una vida…


End file.
